


We are family

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Kidnapping, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: During a camping trip into the forest, three campers get ambushed by thieves.But to only be kidnapped by a murdering family instead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	We are family

"Damnit!" Jack shouted"We're lost!"

"I knew we shouldn't have went to this trail!" Martin groaned

"Calm down everyone" Nancy said softly"We'll be out of this"

They trail they cross was the frozen mountain trail, a trail known for travelers to get lost, and many to disappear. Never to be seen again.

First was a woman who was going on a nature hike, she disappeared soon after. Then it was a group of robbers, the only thing left was their stolen loot. And finally someone's pet dog, who ran away from it's abusive owner, only leaving her collar behind. 

It was dark out and they hardly had any water, so they feared for death. Only Nancy waa the one keeping her cool, while her friends were terrified beyond their minds.

"I'm scared" Jack said nervously "What if we get killed"

"by what?" Nancy asked

"An animal, a serial killer!"

"Shut up jack" Martin groaned"We don't want to lure anything or anyone out"

"Come in guys, let's not let an odd trail throw us away from our task at hand-"

"Well would you look it here!"

"Shit!" They screamed

Right in front of them was pair of men, holding knives in their hands. 

"Now be good kids and hand us your money"

"We don't have any money!" Jack shouted"And we're not kids either!"

"Yeah, so fuck off!" Martin growled

"Oh, so no money huh" the second guy smirked"Oh well, than the woman should do"

"Do anything to her and I promise you I'll kill you!"

"Oh really with what, you hand nothing, we have weapons" the first Man said evily "And we will get what we want, even if it means that we kill you inste-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" The group screamed

"Yeah scream, scream for your lives!" they cackled

"No, AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Jack shrieked pointing behind them

The two men turned around in confusion, but to only find a group of people, holding blades and knives in their hands.

"What in the!"

"Ooh, would you look it here, new travelers"the man if the group smiled" Oh honey what do we do with these people? "

"Let's take them home, I have a wonderful surprise for them, right kids!?"

"Yeah!" The others agreed

"Run for you're lives!!!!!" Jack screamed

They all ran in terror, scurrying into the forest.

The oldest man of the group smirked and took out what it seemed to a dart gun.

"Alright, son do what you do best"

Meanwhile, everyone was running in terror of the strange group. All forgetting what ever happened earlier. 

"Who the hell were those people!?" Martin screamed

"I don't know but I don't care, they're dangerous!"Jack shouted

" I'm scared, I don't wanna die!"Nancy cried

"Well crying isn't gonna help now is it!" The first guy shouted

"Oh shut up, you tried to kill us!"she shrieked

" We only just wanted the money, it was all just for show!"

"Well who cares, we got a group of killers after us!"the second guy yelled" And if we don't get out of here we're all good a dead!"

"Going somewhere travelers?" Someone said

They all froze in their tracks to find a young man with a blow dart in his hand. It was the same an from the group.

"You're going with us, mother had a surprise for all of you" he smiled"So don't resist*

"Like we'll listen to you freak!" The first guy snapped

"Yeah you...uh...Crazy lunatic!" Martin screamed

"Martin that was Lame" Jack groaned

"Oh shut the hell up Jack, don't you see that were in a horrible situation here"

"Why are we so worried about names!?" Nancy whined

"Seriously, aren't you kids not gonna run off or something!" the men shouted

"You are all giving me a head ache"the man groaned" Oh well, time to end this"

Quickly he blew the darts directly at their necks, causing them to collapse to the ground.

He smirked and let out a loud shout.

"We got them mother, all ready for dinner!"

**************************************************  
When the group woke up, they found themselves tied up to chairs, and seemingly sitting in a dining hall. Once they noticed the family, they all began not scream.

"Shut up!" The oldest man snapped "You will not disrespect dinner time, my wife made sure everything was perfect and you will not be rude to her"

"Joseph, relax, they're just scared, besides, it's not like they'll scream and more once dinner is done" she smiled

"But Katherine, they won't shut up"

"I was the same way dear, don't be so upset"

"...Fine, Michael, get the food, it's time to eat"

"yes father"he said and left the room

" What are you going to do to us?"Jack said nervously

"Oh dear boy, it's alright" Katherine smiled"It's only just dinner and after that, Well play a game!"

"Oh..."

She giggled and slowly began to kiss his forehead. Jack felt nervous and in reality, terrified.

Minutes later, Michael came back with the food. It looked strange, it nearly looked liked someone's bust.

"Mmmh, this is delicious mother, Just like always"

"Oh Janet, always so sweet about my cooking" Katherine smiled

"Alright everyone, dig in!"Joseph smirked

The whole family began to eat the food that was on the table. While Michael, who was already done, was about to feed the hostages.

" Have a taste, it's tastes delicious "he giggled

" Please tell me that it isn't a real human!"Martin screamed

"Oh why yes, it is human, the butt it the best part*

"Gross!!" Nancy cried

"Forget it, I rather die!" the first man yelled

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Jack gagged

"If you don't eat it, then we'll kill you instead!" Joseph growled

the three of them looked at each other and then at the human flesh, they hesitantly took a bite and put it into their mouth.

"Chew it"he demanded

Together the group chewed the food up, until they did force themselves to, instead they just kept on chewing. 

" It's... Good"Martin said

"It tastes like chicken" Nancy moaned sweetly

"I can eat this all day!" Jack exclaimed

"What!!?" The two men screamed

"how how wonderful" Katherine giggled "do you want more sweeties"

The nodded. 

Katherine happily placed the food near them, as she called for the others to set them free.

"Now eat as much as you want!"

The three didn't hesitate to eat their food. The thought of it even human didn't even cross their minds.

Once all of the food was gone, the only thing left was bones. 

"Now that was over I think it's time for seconds" Joseph smirked"And I think these two thieves will be the perfect meal"

"No wait, please, don't do it, you kids wouldn't dare let them do this to us right!?"

"You tried to kill us, we don't care about you" Jack growled

"Besides, if this tastes good I wonder how thrive taste like too" Nancy smirked

"And I think it will he just a delicious" Martin chuckled evily

The two men screamed in terror, now regretting ever trying to rob from them again.


End file.
